Vidas paralelas!
by Raxty-woof
Summary: En este mundo alternativo, en Kononoha es un secreto la existencia de los ninjas, para pasar de desapercibidos, Naruko tendra flashbacks que no le ayudara en pasar desapercibida, y en donde conoceria a Hinata (Chico) mi primer fic, sois libres de pasar a leer, es broma XD!
1. Chapter 1

En este mundo alternativo, en Kononoha es un secreto la existencia de los ninjas, para pasar de desapercibidos, todos los personajes tienen el sexo opuesto, Naruko y Sakuray son novios pero sakuray ama Sasuke, en la mision ademas recibiran instruciones de Kazaki, Naruko tendra flashbacks que no le ayudara en pasar desapercibida, y en donde conoceria a Hinata.

* * *

******Avisos: los Flashback seran en ****_Cursiva, los pensamientos entre "comillas" y Acciones entre (parentesis)_**

******Kakashi= Kazaki. Naruto= Naruko. Hinata= Hinata (Unisex). Sakura= Sakuray.**

* * *

Naruko se desperto, giro la cabeza y vio...

̶ Joder, siempre igual ̶ Naruko malhumorada.

Y es que su novio era solo sexo, y nada más, se ha ido y sin despedirse tipico, ya le reñiria, ahora iba a ver la academia donde habia quedado con kazaki, quien le daria las primeras instrucciones.

̶ Je, ya he llegado ahora tendre que esperar... como siempre cuando se trata de esa mujer ̶ Naruko

̶ Ha la el edificio es enorme ̶ Kiba ̶ Verdad Akamaru.

̶ Guau guau ̶ Akamaru

̶ A partir de mañana empezaremos ̶ Shino ̶ Estaras bien Kiba?¬¬

̶ Que insinuas, huh? ̶ Kiba enfadada

̶ Por fabor parad no estamos aqui para pelear ̶ Hinata

Naruko le llamo la atencion y vio a ese desconocido...

_Hinata muere protegiendome... yo enloquezco._

...de repente Naruko llorando abraza fuertemente a Hinata.

̶ Estas viva, estas viva Hinata! ̶ Naruko

̶ Nos co-nocemos? ̶ Hinata sonrojado.

Se dio cuenta de que era un chico, pero era clavada a la chica tenia sus mismas facciones y los mismos ojos perlas.

̶ A-no podias soltarme-me ̶ Hinata que cada vez estaba más rojo.

̶ Ha! a-si claro! ̶ Naruko de sopetón.

Naruko seguia observando al chico, y es el que algo le decia que era ella y eso la aliviaba de repente sin mediar palabra le estiro los mofletes a los lados...

̶ Aun asi me alegro que estes bien ̶ Naruko

̶ Apartate de él! ̶ Kiba interponiendose entre los dos.

Iba hacer una cosa muy obvia cuando la mano de Shino le detuvo, mientras que Naruko recordo que eran Kiba y Shino.

̶ Kiba y Shino...? ̶ Naruko señalandolos O.o

Shino se puso feliz por que recordara su nombre, pero el no se habia presentado o si? Kiba se dio cuenta de eso:

̶ No seas tonta Shino nos debio oir! ̶ Kiba

̶ Perdona, el unico nombre pronunciado fue el tuyo y el de tu perro ̶ Shino

̶ Huh ̶ Kiba ̶ Confiesa donde lo oiste?

̶ BASTA YA! ̶ Hinata grito apenado.

̶ Pero? ̶ Kiba protestó

̶ Mira a tu alrededor ̶ Shino ¬¬

Estaban rodeados de estudiantes expectantes *o*

̶ "Pelea de gatas" ̶ Todos

̶ Yo apuesto por la que parece un perro ̶ A-san en cuchicheos.

̶ Pues yo por la rubia ̶ B-san en cuchicheos.

Cuchicheos, cuchicheos y más cuchicheos...

̶ Mierda! ̶ Kiba ̶ Pero esto no acabara así! Ya nos veremos.

Kazaki quien habia estado observando toda la escena con sumo interes, se digno a encontrarse con Naruko.

Bien si al principio no se daba cuenta de que eran las visiones, recuerdos, sueños...

Se dio cuenta que fura lo que fuera estaba acertado, tanto las personas Kiba, Shino, Iruka y sus respectivos caracteres, como sentimientos que desprendian Sakura-chan/Sakuray en los 2 mundos. Solo habia pequeñas diferencias como el sexo, y que en el otro mundo era mucho más cruel que este, y hoy tenia un mal presentimiento...

̶ ... y ahora un aplauso para la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ̶ Shizune

̶ Hmn... comportense! ̶ Neji ̶ Eso es todo!

̶ (...) ̶ Todos ̶ (Plap, plap?)

̶ Jajaja ̶ Naruko (risa forzada) ̶ un genio, la chica, eh!

̶ La conoces? ̶ Hinata

̶ Ah! No, digamos que me es familiar? ̶ Naruko

̶ Pfzt... nada, es que como te lo digo ̶ Hinata (tocandose los deditos) ̶ A-no tengo la sensacion de que nos conocemos pero no me acuerdo es un poco fustrante... (muy nervioso)

̶ Tambien tienes visiones? ̶ Naruko (sobresaltada)

̶ Eh? ̶ Hinata

̶ Nada no es nada ̶ Naruko

Despues de eso nos interrumpio Kiba, y yo seguia teniendo curiosidad por lo que tuvo que aguantarse ya que aunque era del mismo curso la clase era la k de kononoha que era la clase pija, osea los ricos.

Asi que fue a comprobar una teoria pelearia con Neji por eso le habia dejado una nota ;)

̶ Oh eres tu ... ̶ Neji (pensando en el nombre)

̶ Naruko ̶ Naruko

̶ eso Naruko, no se como has conseguido averiguar que soy ninja me siento humilladamente avergonzado ̶ Neji ̶ pero listo para reparar mi error...

y ataco, mientras se atacaban Naruko recordaba su pelea.

_̶ Quieres decirme algo? ̶ Neji ̶ ..._

_̶ Lo mismo que dije antes ̶ Naruto ̶ VOY A GANAR!_

_̶ Primer combate! ̶ Ninja ̶ ADELANTE!_

_̶ Ju, ju! asi sera más divertido ̶ Neji ̶ Podre disfrutar de tu expresión de derrota cuando te des cuenta de la realidad._

_̶ DEJA DE DARLE AL PICO! ̶ Naruto ̶ EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEZ!_

̶ Imposible! ̶ Neji derrotado

̶ Invitame a ramen ̶ Naruko ̶ Y te contare como sé lo del pajaro enjaulado.

**_Continuara..._******


	2. Chapter 2

_Os recuerdo que todos los personajes tienen el sexo opuesto, Por ejemplo: __**Akamaru es Hembra XD**_

_Y puede que esto lo diga tarde pero los Flashback contienen spoiler O.o (desde cosas del principio hasta la cuarta guerra según anime) _

_Todos los personajes son de __**Kishi,**__ menos la que va hacer su aparición en este capitulo, este personaje se llama __**Mitsue**__ y era originalmente de otro proyecto que no se si saldra a la luz por ser altamente absurdo XD "Uy se me fue la lengua" Gracias por los comentarios, y espero que disfruteis de este Cap :)_

* * *

******Avisos: los Flashback seran en Cursiva, los pensamientos entre "comillas" y Acciones entre (parentesis)**

******Kakashi= Kazaki. Naruto= Naruko. Hinata= Hinata (Unisex). Sakura= Sakuray.**

* * *

Tenia ganas de ver a Sakuray a si que ni siquiera pase por los dormitorios osea que me escape ;) cuando le vi estaba con sasuke iba a saludar...

_̶ Que... acabas... de decir... sakura-chan? ̶ Naruto_

_̶ Naruto... he dicho que te quiero. ̶ Sakura _

_̶ Deberias escuchar con atención cuando una chica te confiesa sus sentimientos? ̶ Sakura_

_̶ Sakura... Que demonios ha pasado? Siempre habias dicho que Sasuke era el elegido... ̶ Naruto_

_̶ En realidad. Nada. Lo unico que ocurre es que por fin he abierto los ojos ̶ Sakura ̶ Es cierto... mi antiguo yo amaba a Sasuke... pero... ̶ Sakura_

_̶ No puedo seguir amando a un ninja desertor. A un criminal ̶ Sakura ̶ Y sobre todo... Naruto... te has convertido en una persona mucho más importante para mi que él. Siempre me has apoyado. Supongo... que por fin me he dado cuenta de que... si te tengo a mi lado... todo lo demas no importa. Asi que, Naruto... puedes dejar de buscar a Sasuke... Sasuke no va a regresar con nosotros... por favor... olvidate de él..._

_̶ Basta Sakura-chan! ̶ Naruto_

_̶ Por qué estástan enfadado? Solo te he dicho que me gustas tu y no sasuke ̶ Sakura_

̶ Sakuray te dejo libre... hemos roto ̶ Naruto

_̶ Yo ̶ Naruto ̶ Odio a las personas que se mienten a si mismas._

̶ Eh?... oye ̶ Sakuray

̶ Sasuke la sigues amando ̶ Naruko

̶ ... ̶ Sakuray apartando la mirada ̶ Que?

̶ Tu tranquilo no es que tuvieramos una relación real "en verdad solo tuvimos sexo" ̶ Naruko ̶ Ni palabras... eh?

̶ Espera...

Naruko (se fue)

̶ "No puedo crerlo Naruto lo vio desde el principio pero yo, a quien estoy engañando en el fondo lo sabia" ̶ Naruko

̶ Como sabia que... ̶ Sakuray

̶ Yoi! ̶ Kazaki

Naruko ya se habia saltado más de una semana pensaba que lloraria por la ruptura pero nada ni una misera lagrima estaba triste, muy triste y se sentia culpable por no llorar llamaron a la puerta (Toc, toc...)

̶ ... ̶ Naruko ignorando

En respuesta llaman llaman insistentemente más fuerte (TOC, TOC...)

̶ Ya vaa... ̶ Naruko con desgana

̶ Uf... por fin te encontre ̶ Mitsue-chan

̶ Quien? ̶ Naruko estrañada

̶ Eh?... eres Uzumaki Naruko, no? ̶ Mitsue-chan

̶ Si, soy yo ̶ Naruko

̶ Bien ̶ Mitsue-chan quen entro en su piso ̶ esto no, esto tampoco, esto si, esto tambien, que horror! Para la basura...

̶ Espera un momento, que estas haciendo ̶ Naruko señalando

̶ Acaso no es obvio hacerte la maleta ̶ Mitsue-chan

̶ Ah claro eso lo esplica todo ̶ Naruko asintiendo ̶ No lo digas como si fuera lo NORMAL !

̶ Oh! ̶ Mitsue-chan cayendo en la cuenta ̶ Hola me llamo Mitsue

̶ Ah-hola... ̶ Naruko ̶ NO ES ESO!

Naruko (respira hondo)

̶ Que estas haciendo con la maleta? ̶ Naruko

̶ Por que aun no lo has hecho ̶ Mitsue-chan (mostrando la maleta ya hecha)

̶ ...? ̶ Naruko, ya deseperada (se sento)

̶ En fin... no hay mas remedio, te lo contare ̶ Mitsue decepcionada.

̶ Yo estaba tan feliz e ilusionada el primer dia que fui a mi dormitorio (a poner las cosas) y veo un cartel donde ponen estos 3 nombres "Lee Rock, Uchiha Mitsue, Uzumaki Naruko" entro y... no hay nadie, pienso que he sido muy impaciente y que en la noche estaran me voy, asisto a clases me doy un tour por la academia, tengo suerte porque me topo con los chicos guapos :) luego ceno y cuando vuelvo la habitación silencio "Cri, cri, cri" no hay ni un alma y asi los dias siguientes ̶ Mitsue-chan con desilusión ̶ Luego me entero que la señorita Lee esta hospitalizada, que a ti no se te a ver al pelo intentaron contactarte pero nada pensaba que estarias enferma pero veo que solo has estado haciendo NO-VI-LLOS!

̶ Pero!... ̶ Naruko iba a protestar cuando vio la mirada asesina de Mitsue-chan ̶ Lo siento! Pero por fabor dejame solo.

̶ Ni hablar! ̶ Mitsue-chan

Mitsue cojio la maleta las llaves a Naruko y les metio en el taxi que previamente habia estado esperando y se largaron.

̶ Que! ̶ Naruko.

Hinata estaba preucupado su prima habia estado actuando muy rara habia aceptado a entrenarle era seria pero se contenia O.o

̶ "era mas seria pero suave lo unico que se que un dia despues de la ceremonia de entrada fue hablar con mi padre" ̶ Hinata ̶ "aunque yo tambien estoy raro"

̶ Hola ̶ Hinata.

̶ Que alegria! ̶ Kiba ̶ Siempre vienes en los almuerzos aunque destaques mucho :)

̶ Te equivocas, es por Naruko ̶ Shino mientras toma su jugo.

̶ Como va ha...! ̶ Kiba se paro en seco cuando vio ROJO a Hinata tocandose lo deditos

̶ No puede ser! es por eso que vienes ̶ Kiba decepcionada.

Hinata (asintio)

̶ Pero tambien quiero verlas ̶ Hinata nervioso.

̶ Por que? ella es taaan Idiota! ̶ Kiba.

̶ Creo que la conozco... probablemente¬¬ ̶ Hinata.

̶ Imposible! estuvimos siempre a su lado ̶ Kiba.

̶ Puede ser pero no me quito esta sensación tan familar ̶ Hinata.

̶ Como es esa sensación? ̶ Shino.

̶ Que preguntas si sabremos que es imposible! ̶ Kiba.

̶ Quieres decir que has espiado a Hinata las 24 horas del dia? ̶ Shino.

̶ Eh?... ̶ Hinata sonrojado y asustado.

̶ NOOO! ̶ Kiba avergonzada ̶ Quiero decir que estaba con nosotros o con los Hyuga.

̶ Y bien? ̶ Shino (pasando del tema¬¬)

̶ ( Doki Doki Doki...) E-tto es muy calida e inspiradora como si agitara mi corazón ̶ Hinata.

̶ NANI..?! ̶ Kiba (fue golpeado K.O)

̶ Bien es hora que vuelvas se va a terminar la hora del almuerzo ̶ Shino (mientras arastraba a Kiba hacia su pupitre)

_Continuara..._


End file.
